MM-159 (bis-4-morpholinomethyl-3,5-dioxopiperazinyl-1,2-propane), a new derivative of ICRF-187, was found to have marked cardioprotective activity against the chronic cardiotoxicity produced by doxorubicin, a highly effective antineoplastic agent.